roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosin Nagant
The Mosin-Nagant is a Russian bolt-action rifle. It served as the standard infantry rifle for the Imperial Russian Army from 1891 to 1917 and the Soviet Army from 1917 to the end of WWII. It continued to be produced until 1965 with a grand total of 37 million units produced. It is unlocked at Rank 91 or can be purchased with Credits (CR) History The Mosin-Nagant (Russian: Винтовка Мосина, ISO 9: Vintovka Mosina) is a five-shot, bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle, developed by the Imperial Russian Army in 1882–91, and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union, and various other nations. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosin%E2%80%93Nagant Wikipedia According to the models, the rifle in-game is the Mosin M1891/30, an improved version of the original Mosin M1891 that became the standard service rifle for the Red Army in WWII. Compared to the original M91, the M91/30 is shorter, has a smaller and thinner wooden stock, is considerably lighter than the original rifle, and has a simplified mechanism to reduce the price, increase the reliability, and for ease of production. The Mosin-Nagant M91/30 also has a sniper rifle variant equipped with the x3.5 PU scope that is well known. It also has a sawed off variant called the Obrez. In Game The Mosin-Nagant is an interesting sniper rifle in Phantom Forces. It is currently the last sniper rifle unlocked, and the fourth highest ranking gun in the game, only out-ranked by the M231, AKM, and Obrez. Due to its nature as a standard infantry rifle, it is the only sniper rifle that does not have an optic/scope as its default sights. Comparatively, it deals lower damage than the Remington 700 or Intervention, but still, it has a similar Time To Kill (TTK) as other bolt action rifles. It also has the fastest Rate Of Fire (ROF) of all Sniper Rifles. Despite the Mosin's lower damage, it isn't too significant, as it still kills in two shots to the limbs and one-shot to the head. While the torso multiplier for the Mosin is higher than the other sniper rifles, it still cannot one shot kill because the damage is too low. The faster rechamber time and ADS time of the Mosin-Nagant can be a life-saver against another snipers. The Mosin-Nagant has great mobility for a sniper/bolt action rifle, being much greater than that of any sniper and comparable to that of DMRs. One other advantage of the Mosin Nagant is that it has the same muzzle velocity and ballistic trajectory as all other snipers. This makes it a good rifle for engaging an enemy at long range. It only has a 5 round magazine, which if a shot misses, can be punishing. This forces frequent reloads. However, this is balanced by having the fastest reload out of all the sniper as well as having a 50 round ammo reserve compared to 42 to other sniper rifles. The ADS and re-chambering times are extremely fast on the Mosin-Nagant, allowing you to quickly chain body shots or headshots if you missed the first shot. The zoom on the optics for the Nagant like the PKA and ACOG will suffice for sniping, though they aren't as good as the default scopes for the other sniper rifles, meaning you might need to take a second or two to compensate for bullet drop. In high-pressure situations, where situational awareness is king, and speed is of essence, is where the Mosin-Nagant really shines. When faced against a group of players who are aware of your presence, your safety can be greatly compromised, and quickly killing them is top priority. The fast re-chamber, ADS, and reload allows you to put more pressure on the enemy and get kills that would've normally missed. The fact that the scopes normally used on the Mosin don't obstruct vision can be the difference between getting picked off and surviving. You can see at least some of your surroundings, which can help when dealing with other hostile snipers trying to pick you off while you're distracted. The damage of the Mosin is exactly the same as the Dragunov SVU, another weapon that uses the same round (7.62x54mmR). However, the torso damage multiplier is lower than the SVU by x0.2 (The SVU has a x1.7 torso shot multiplier, compared to the Mosin's x1.5). This makes it take 2 shots to the torso to kill an enemy. However, the Mosin-Nagant has a head-shot damage multiplier of 3, which makes it 1 shot to the head at a full health enemy at any range, with the Dragunov SVU requiring 2 shots from long ranges. The Mosin is best used at long range (300 studs and more), so a long range optic like the ACOG or the VCOG are good options. The Ballistics Tracker attachment helps the player hit a head-shot, which largely reduces the TTK of the Mosin. It also helps the user to effectively engage a target at long range, eliminating the need of a long range optic. (From the Wikia Staff: We know how people hate the ballistic tracker due to its unfair advantage and try not to mention it. However, this is an odd case as the Mosin-Nagant has some clear disadvantages over other snipers.) Overall, the Mosin-Nagant, with a faster fire-rate than conventional sniper rifles, and a higher damage than DMR's, provides a good bridge between them. Despite the headshot 1-hit kill requirement, it still remains a good option, because of its rate of fire. Compared to other sniper rifles, it is generally "faster" or "lighter" in almost all aspects. This makes it suitable for a multi-faceted playstyle, accommodating both sniping and hit-and-run tactics. Pros and Cons Pros: * Highest Rate Of Fire (ROF)'' of all the sniper rifles * Fastest reload time/speed of all the sniper rifles. * Has plenty more reserve ammo, compared to other sniper rifles. * Fastest Aim Down Sights (ADS) ''speed of all snipers. * Good body-to-body projectile penetration. * Has no reload time penalty when the magazine is empty, and a fast reload overall. Cons: * No default long range optic. * Slightly obscured iron sights that are difficult to use. * Slow recoil recovery, hard to track the target if missed or only wounded. * Low magazine size of 5 rounds. * Does not have a reserve chambered round. Trivia * Was used in both world wars. * In real life, the clip can only inserted when the internal magazine is empty. Otherwise, the operator needs to insert the bullet one by one. * The unlock rank seems to match with its designation among with many of the Russian weapons in the game ( eg AK-47 is unlocked at rank 47). * This is the only sniper rifle not to have a default long range optic. * Unlike other sniper rifles, the Mosin can only pick up ammo from DMRs. * This weapon is currently holds the fastest Rate of Fire (RoF) in the sniper category. * A Finnish variant of the Mosin Nagant was used by Simo Häyhä, who has been credited with the most sniper kills ever. Furthermore, he used the rifle with only its iron sights. * It's one of the most mass produced bolt action rifles in the world, produced not only in Russia and the former USSR, but also by the U.S. during WWI. * It is also the oldest serving rifle in the world, having been used continuously since its introduction in 1891. * The firing sound is from the game Insurgency. * It's iron sights slightly resemble the AK family sights. However, it has a forward ring, unlike the AK family. * This page was the Article of the Month last November 2016. * A mosin nagant with a constanza meme skin. Gallery RobloxScreenShot02152017 204216-899.png Mosin HD.png Mosin Nagant.png Mosin with no attachments.png Reloading Mosin.png Mosin Down Sight.png Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Class Category:World War